Breakdancing Butterfly
by sempaiko
Summary: “W-wait a minute...Jin, what do you mean real priest?” Fuu followed Jin's gaze and stared at the vagrant. This was not happening. She did not just marry Mugen! (Mugen x Fuu XD) Post series!
1. Where's My Samurai?

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or 'BUTTERFLY' by DJ MYSTIC

**

* * *

Breakdancing Butterfly**_

* * *

xXxXxXxXxX By some strange turn of events, shortly after the three went their supposed 'separate ways' at the end of episode 26, our threesome met back up and decided it was fate that brought them together... again. They are now traveling back to the region Fuu wants to live in, the two guys as her body-guards. XxXxXxXxXx_

* * *

Chapter 1 – "Where's my Samurai?"

Fuu sighed heavily before folding into a little ball on the trail they were on. She groaned and then peeked up to see if the two boys had even noticed she had stopped. Jin had, but Mugen was continuing up the path.

"Is there something wrong?" Jin asked calmly, watching her.

There was a scoff from ahead. "That's the hundredth time she's pulled this shit." Mugen was still walking ahead of them.

Fuu frowned and stuck out her lips in a pout. "Shut up! I'm just tired is all. My feet hurt."

Mugen stopped finally and turned to look at her. "Your feet hurt do they? Maybe if you exercised them more, they wouldn't have a problem! You want to get to the next town quickly right? Then let's go!"

Jin held back rolling his eyes. Yes, it might have been the hundredth time Fuu complained about her feet, but it was also the hundredth time Mugen had bickered with her about it. They both acted so childish sometimes. He sighed. Jin found himself begining to walk back up the path.

Fuu rose to her feet and reached Jin's side. Upon seeing this, Mugen finally continued on. Fuu looked over at Jin. "Am I really that troublesome?"

"Hmm." Jin simply replied. Typical Jin answer.

Fuu frowned. He didn't answer her question.

"Of course you are!" Mugen called back, his arms folded behind his head as he walked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She spat.

"I answered for the both of us. I know what he's thinking. You _are_ very troublesome." Mugen replied. "Always complaining about your feet and it's always," he began to imitate her voice, "I'm hungry, you both are not listening, stay away from those girls... or some bullshit like that."

Fuu growled and then Jin stopped in his tracks. "Now hold on!" He said sternly.

Mugen turned to see Jin reaching for his sword. He smirked. "What, gonna defend your girlfriend?" he taunted.

"Who said you know what I'm thinking? You should never answer for me, ever." He said, and Mugen's smirk turned into a smile as he reached for his own sword.

"So, whatcha gonna do about it, now that I've already done it?"

"I'll have to—" Jin was cut off by a loud scream. They both looked over to see Fuu being carried off by a group hooded figures. They disappeared behind some trees.

They both stared at the empty spot a moment, as if considering actually chasing after her.

Jin finally ran after them.

"Just when it was getting good." Mugen grumbled before chasing after them as well.

The figures were fast, though, and went through a thicket of dense trees and bushes. Jin and Mugen went through and were hit in the face by branches. Jin jumped over some bushes, and Mugen simply chopped at them, slicing the troublesome foliage away.

"Ahhh! Help me! Mugen! Jin!" Fuu called, and they saw her struggling. The hooded figures went faster, and Mugen and Jin were actually finding it hard to keep up with them.

The figures disappeared over a rocky incline, and they heard a loud scream from Fuu and a loud splash. Was there water on the other side? Jin braced himself as he neared the edge of the rocky hill, and looked over to see if there was indeed a river. There wasn't one. His eyes went wide.

Then Mugen came running up from behind, and jumped over the rocks, hitting Jin in the arm, causing them both to tumble over the rocky hill. They landed in a dirt road, surrounded by people. They both looked up and were face to face with the downtown of a small town.

Fuu had been released and had been thrown in a fountain. She was screaming and cursing them out, but they were trying to keep her in the fountain.

Mugen scrambled to his feet, and ran up to the scattering hood figures. Jin was close behind, eager to see who their kidnappers were before Mugen killed them. He got ahead of Mugen and ripped the hoods off the figures to reveal old women.

Mugen stopped in mid swipe of his sword and made a bewildered noise.

Jin blinked a few times.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mugen asked.

The oldest of the women appeared. She was also in a hooded cape, and she had white hair with streaks of grayish-purple. She had a elaborate wooden cane, and her small brown eyes swuinted at them under large wrinkles of skin.

"She was obviously unclean, traveling with two men such as you two. We are sure she is unmarried, and in our town any woman traveling with no husband needs to be cleansed." She spoke in a authoritative but withered voice.

"Huh?" Mugen asked and then looked back at Fuu who was being scrubbed with leaves and flowers were being thrown at her. The fountain didn't look too clean either. It was quite an amusing site. "Now that's funny." He said.

Jin just frowned. "I'm just amazed old women could run so fast." He said, more to himself.

"It's a shame too, since traveling married couples in our town are given free rooms and meals as a common courtesy for as much as a week." The oldest woman remarked.

Jin frowned –that was odd, he thought to himself. Before he could voice his suspicion, Mugen had taken off in a sprint to the fountain. He grabbed Fuu's arm and yanked her out of the fountain and dragged her to the old lady. Fuu resembled a wet doll besides him, not moving, her eyes glazed over.

"You're in luck! _We're_ married!" Mugen replied. Fuu snapped to attention and tried to regain her stance. She stood on wobbly legs, and shook her arm away from his grip.

"What, are you ins-" she began but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Free food." He whispered in her ear.

She creased her brow. "What?" She whispered back.

"Free... food." He said again.

Suddenly she perked right up, and leaned on his arm. He forced a smile, even though his shirt was being drenched by the fountain-soaked Fuu. She laughed nervously. "Yes, yes, we're married!" She said loudly. "He's such a nice husband!"

The old lady nodded. "I see then. But who is that?" The old lady pointed to Jin.

Mugen scoffed. He waved his hand in his direction. "Oh, he's my slow-minded cousin. He travels with us because no one else will take him."

They all looked over to Jin, who was looking very pissed off at the moment, giving him an evil glare, his eyebrow raised.

The old woman nodded. "That must be the reason why he wears those glasses."

"Yes, it makes him think he can see better." Mugen said, he leaned in to whisper, "Try not to make fun of him."

"But what about those swords he is carrying?" She pointed. Mugen shrugged.

"They're fake of course. I wouldn't let a dummy like him carry real ones around, he'd probably cut himself." He leaned in close to whisper again, "again, don't make fun of him, he hates it when normal people laugh at him."

"Oh I see. Well, then, since you two are married, please allow me to show you to your room at the temple. Please, make yourself comfortable in this town, I am Haichan, the leader of this town. Come to me for any concerns." She said.

Haichan led them to the temple. It was a small but very well-kept temple with shiny statues and beautiful gardens. Even the wood looked freshly polished and the flowers at the entrance of the main doors were fresh and were surrounded by butterflies. The doors were big and were a dark, rich wood.

Mugen and Fuu forced an arm-link as they headed into the temple.

Jin followed behind them, at a distance, trying to observe as much as he could before they went inside. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about all this, so he was staying on-guard. He'd have to play the part that Mugen gave him, though. He sighed. How in the hell did he let this happen?

How in the hell did she let this happen? Fuu bit her lip as she plastered on the fake smile. Sure, it was free food, and shelter, but pretend to be married to... she looked to her left and up at the scoundrel... him. She fought back a shudder.

They were led to a small, but decorated beautifully, room. It was not traditional Japanese. There was a high bed at one end, up on boards of wood. Lots of pillows. There were also a lot of decorations around. There was a low, Japanese table in the center of the room with a fireplace in the middle of the table. There was a large rug and lots more pillows near the table. At the end of the room was an altar with a statue and some lit candles.

Mugen whistled. "Niiiice."

Fuu's mouth was open as she gaped at the scene. Never had she ever been able to sleep in a room such as this. A nice relaxing week sounded really good to her on their way back to the town she wanted to settle in -which was incidentally near the place they had begun their last journey.

Haichan bowed. "I will leave you two to get aquainted with the room. Dinner will be brought in in a few minutes. I'll show your brother to his room." She said, and escourted Jin and herself out of the room, sliding the door shut.

Jin was shown to a closet –his room. He frowned, but accepted it with a weak thankyou. She told him farewell and hobbled away quickly. He headed back to the room where Mugen and Fuu were. When he reached the room, he slid the door open slowly.

He saw Fuu sitting at the table, ready for food, and Mugen was jumping on the large bed. Jin came all the way in and shut the door behind him. "Don't you both find this a little strange?" He asked.

Fuu waved her hand. "What could old people like them do to us anyway?"

"Yeah!" Mugen chimed in as he hopped on the bed some more.

"Well, they carried _you_ away and almost succeeded in eluding us." Jin said, and Mugen hopped and cartwheeled off the bed and landed in a sitting position next to Fuu, waiting for the meal.

Fuu touched her chin with her finger. "That is true. Maybe Jin has a point."

Mugen scoffed. "I woulda catched them in a another few seconds!"

"Caught them" Jin corrected him, out of habit.

Mugen rolled his eyes, and reached for his sword, beginning to stand up. "I don't need to be corrected!"

"I think you do." Jin placed a hand on his sword. "Besides, I need to show you some payback for calling me your retarded cousin!"

"Stop it! You both can't act rowdy in a place like this! It's a temple for crying out loud! You aren't going to spoil this! now, sit down and wait for dinner!" She reached over and yanked Mugen back down to sit next to her.

Jin closed his eyes. "Hmmf," he said as he sat down across from them.

There was a bell, and Haichan walked in with some servants carrying some trays. They set down the trays and platters of food. Mugen and Fuu's mouths began to water. Jin was indeed hungry, and he wasn't about to complain about the other two's behavior.

Haichan cleared her throat, and an elderly man walked in. He was dressed in white robes and carried two little figures. He handed one to Fuu and then handed one to Mugen.

Mugen looked it over and bit it to see it it was gold. He frowned when he realized it wasn't.

Fuu elbowed him. She held her hands together in a praying fashion. Jin was doing it too, as well as the others in the room. Mugen grumbled and then followed suit.

The old man walked up and sat across from Mugen and Fuu, next to Jin. Jin observed the man out of the corner of his eye. He found himself frowning. That was odd, he thought, that man was a...

"Please repeat this prayer," The old man began to chant. Fuu and Mugen repeated it. Mugen was messing it up big time though, coughing every now and then.

Jin raised an eyebrow. The prayer they were saying... oh, this was getting interesting.

The old man said something again, and they repeated it. He said the final words and so did the other two. He reached over and touched each of their foreheads. Then he stood up and bowed to them. "the revowing is complete. Please enjoy your meals."

The old man left with Haichan and the other servants. Mugen and Fuu emmediately began to dig in to the food. Jin couldn't help but smirk. He cleared his throat. The others didn't notice him. he did it again, but this time just started talking. "You two do know what revowing means, don't you?"

"Rebowing, whaft?" Mugen asked, with a mouthful of rice.

Fuu shrugged and kept eating her fill. "Doesn't it mean wealthy or something?" She asked.

"No, that's renown." Jin corrected her. He looked back and forth between the two. He sighed, and grabbed a bowl of rice and began to slowly eat some as well. He took a few bites before finally adding in, "and you both know he was a real priest, right?"

Fuu slowed down. She was beginning to catch on. "W-wait a minute... Jin, what do you mean _real priest_?"

Jin simply raised an eyebrow and then looked over to Mugen.

Fuu followed his gaze and stared at the vagrant. She dropped her chopsticks. She remembered what to revow meant. It meant someone was being blessed for marriage again, renewing it. She felt sick to the stomach.

This was not happening.

She did _not_ just marry Mugen!

* * *

_A/N: hey everyone! Well, how was it? I thought i'd add to the growing section. yay! I'm sure this plot has been done a million times in other genres, but hey, i thought it'd be funny to see Mugen and Fuu unwillingly married. this is also a test chapter, to see if people really like this. tell me how it is please. well, anyway, hope you all liked it... and i hope to see you in the future._


	2. Someone Who Won’t Regret

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or 'BUTTERFLY' by DJ MYSTIC

**

* * *

Breakdancing Butterfly **_

* * *

xXxXxXxXxX By some strange turn of events, shortly after the three went their supposed 'separate ways' at the end of episode 26, our threesome met back up and decided it was fate that brought them together... again. They are now traveling back to the region Fuu wants to live in, the two guys as her body-guards. XxXxXxXxXx _

* * *

Chapter 2 – "Someone Who Won't Regret"

Fuu had hastily passed out at the very thought of her current situation.

Mugen looked down at her, a mouthful of rice muffling his speech. "Whafts wrong wiff 'er?"

Jin blinked once as he stared over at Mugen, and then at Fuu. He was sure he wouldn't have passed out too at the very thought of marrying someone like this guy. "If I explained it, you wouldn't be happy."

Mugen swallowed the rice and pounded the table with his fist. "Just tell me already, for cryin' out loud."

"Fine. You and Fuu were just married to each other by that priest." Jin prepared for Mugen's reaction, his muscles tense. Mugen just stared at him blankly for a minute, his expression unreadable.

"Oh, is that all?" Mugen asked and nudged Fuu with his foot.

It was Jin's turn to be completely shocked. "You mean, you're not upset?"

"Upset? Why? Now that I'm her husband, I can order her around, instead of the other way around. Plus, she can cook and clean and do other stuff for me." Mugen replied and began to have a pleasant vision of Fuu scrubbing his feet while stirring a big pot of stew and politely singing a lovely tune to him –not in her regular, nasty voice either. He was lounged back, enjoying himself as he stared off into the distance where three lovely ladies were dancing –naked.

Jin rubbed his forehead. He couldn't imagine Fuu doing that for anyone –not even a real husband of her choosing. "You always were a dreamer." He replied as he saw that far-away look in Mugen's eyes.

"Hueh?" He asked, coming out of his daze.

"You never think things through all the way."

"So?" Mugen retorted.

"You do realize that now that you're her husband, you must _forever_ support her and that you must live together _forever_, and that getting a divorce will take _forever_ to get done." Jin tried to explain, but he could see that Mugen still didn't quite fully grasp his situation.

"Mutual divorces don't take forever. Besides, I don't _feel_ like divorcing her quite yet."

"You're hopeless." Jin shook his head and finished his dinner. Fuu was still passed out. He stood up and looked down at the unconscious Fuu and the dirty scoundrel next to her. "Don't try anything funny with her either... even though she is technically your wife. This is still the same Fuu."

Mugen raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't dream of touching your _girlfriend_, even if she was my wife." He sniped, but then scratched his head. "That sounded weird." He mumbled.

"Indeed." Jin replied and exited out of the room and shut the door, a little too hard.

Mugen scoffed. He knew Jin had a 'thing' for her. He had thought it was simply one sided –with Fuu practically swooning over him all the time, but that night he saw him 'hug' her –well, that was all the proof he needed.

He smirked to himself. The fact that he was making Jin upset because he had married his little Fuu was making him feel very satisfied at the moment. He'd have to find a way to rub it in his face a little more later on.

He laughed. This being married thing wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He took a last swig of whatever beverage was in front of him and got up to go to the bathroom.

Fuu awoke with a start and sat up. She was alone. She looked around the room. Where was everyone? And why had she passed out again? She stood and surveyed the area again.

Oh yeah, she must have had a bad dream or something. She could have sworn that she and Mugen were... _married_.

"How ridiculous! Of course I was dreaming." She said to herself as she walked to the bed and sat on it. It felt so weird, a bed up from the ground so high.

She then walked to a drawer and opened it to find fresh bed kimonos. She undressed and began to put it on.

Just when she barely had her arm through a sleeve, there was scuffling behind her and someone was mumbling something.

She spun and saw Mugen walk through a door, scratching his head. He looked up and saw her, half naked. A bewildered look was replaced by one of mischief.

"Ohhh, I see you think this is official too huh? Well, might as well." He replied and reached down and pulled up his shirt to throw it over his head.

She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but hey –to Mugen- it was all the same thing in the end.

Fuu felt like screaming, but her mouth just hung open –no sounds escaping her throat. His body was lean and thin, tan and she swore she saw his muscles ripple.

She hastily covered herself and held it tight to her body.

He advanced.

She shook her head and finally found her voice. "No! no no no! Mugen!" She ran across the room and grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it at him. "Just what in the hell are you doing!"

"I'm doing what all married couples should be doing... _it_." He tossed his shirt aside again and walked towards her.

She backed away from him. "Married! It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope, sorry. Now get over here and satisfy your husband." He lunged for her, but she ducked and tried to run, but he was too quick and reached for her, getting the back of her kimono and tugged. She fell back and into his arms, her loose kimono falling off her shoulders.

"Mugen! Stop this. It's me, Fuu, remember –you hate me! You always say I'm ugly! You wouldn't want to do this with _me_ would you?" She pleaded, but actually felt herself go hypersensitive in his embrace.

Never before had she been so close to him. His body was warm and firm. His large, calloused hands were wound tightly around her arms and wrist.

His very touch was making her skin tingle and she felt like her whole body temperature just went up several degrees.

He was breathing right up against her ear and he smelled... well, bad, but definitely like himself.

"Let me go." She pleaded softly.

Mugen finally released his grip, seeing that she really didn't want this. If it was anyone other than Fuu, he probably would have continued. But this was Fuu. She was like an annoying little sister that you wanted to kill most of the time.

They had traveled together for so long, that he had never even had the thought of actually bedding her. Well, he might have at first, a few fleeting thoughts here and there when he was desperate for a lay, but never seriously.

"You're right. You are too ugly." He replied and pushed away from her.

She was relieved but also missed the contact.

"And your boobs are way small." He added.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, but couldn't help but look down at her chest.

"But we _are_ married; I suppose I'll want _it_ sometime."

She squinted. "Shut up! You are never getting _it_ from me, ever! We're going to get a divorce as soon as our free room and board for a week is covered. Until then, there will be no unauthorized touching –got it?"

"Fine. Who'd want to touch you anyway?" He scoffed and walked past her and hopped on the bed to fall asleep.

"Wait a minute! Who said you get the bed?"

"I'm the husband, I make the rules, you need to listen to me... _wife_."

She grit her teeth. She hated him, really hated him... sometimes.

"Unless you wanna share." He suggested.

"No!" She went up to the bed and grabbed some pillows and the blanket and made a makeshift bed on the ground. She settled herself in the covers and threw the blanket over her head.

She heard him grumble and scoff, and curse something before blowing out the burners and falling hastily asleep, snoring loudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jin awoke in the early morning in his 'closet'. There was a mewing in his sleeve and he looked down to see Momo crawl out and look around, and begin to clean himself.

"I suppose you thought it best to leave them alone too." He said, thinking for sure there would have been a lot of screaming involved after Fuu woke back up.

He stood up and cracked his neck. He had slept in a really weird position and now his shoulders and neck were sore.

Momo jumped back in his sleeve as he headed out the door and back to the room where Fuu and Mugen were.

He knocked on the door and then proceeded to left himself in.

He raised an eyebrow. Mugen had halfway fallen off the bed in his sleep and was now half on the nightstand and half on the floor.

Where was Fuu?

There was no one else in the room, except a small bundle of blankets at one end of the room.

The he saw a tuft of brown hair. Fuu was in the blankets, obviously curled up and still asleep. Both of them were snoring.

Jin turned back around and left the room, leaving them be. At least they didn't kill each other.

Haichan came sauntering up. "How are the lovebirds? Still asleep are they?"

Jin nodded.

"Good. I heard a lot of commotion last night. They were obviously 'at it' –ah, to be young again." She smiled and then reached behind her and handed Jin a bucket and a small wooden puppet.

He looked at them, confused.

"Now, dear, don't be _confused_, I know you're slow and all, but you have to make some money for your poor cousin, otherwise what good are you? I'm sure if you bring him some money he won't treat you so bad."

Jin twitched.

He looked at the bucket to see that the words 'village idiot offerings' tacked in bright red across the side.

He internally bit his tongue to keep from bashing the old woman with the bucket and shoving the puppet up Mugen's –

"You better get going, the earlier the better." She pushed him out the front entrance.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Look everyone, I updated! Since the first chapter turned out good, I decided to update with this little chapter. And I know, it is little, but hey, it's an update. I'm having major writer's block with this fic, does anyone have any ideas or scenes they'd like to see with this couple now that they're legally bound to one another? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed this. My favorite scene was where Mugen went "well, might as well". LOL- and poor Jin and the bucket and puppet! What was your guy's favorite part? Let me know! I'll try to update quicker next time. alright, byeeeeeee!_


	3. I’ve Been Searching for a Man

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or 'BUTTERFLY' by DJ MYSTIC

* * *

**Breakdancing Butterfly

* * *

**

_xXxXxXxXxX By some strange turn of events, shortly after the three went their supposed 'separate ways' at the end of episode 26, our threesome met back up and decided it was fate that brought them together... again. They are now traveling back to the region Fuu wants to live in, the two guys as her body-guards. XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

_

Chapter 3 – "I've Been Searching for a Man"

Fuu woke up, her neck aching. She groggily stood up and stretched. She looked from side to side. She was in a large room. The events from last night flew through her mind suddenly. She spun and looked at the bed to see Mugen still asleep, not even on the bed anymore.

She wrapped the blanket around her and crept by.

He was snoring loudly.

She continued by, until he stopped snoring, and she dared to look at him –and saw his eyes were open, and his head was propped up –much in the fashion he had done when she had first met him in the tea shop.

"Morning, darlin'." He said and she squinted.

She was about to make a snide remark, when there was a knocking on their door. "Breakfast!" Said a servant's voice from behind the door, and he began to slide it open.

Mugen reached forward and quickly grabbed Fuu by the arm and threw her on the bed and then rolled and fell ontop of her. She lost her breath under his weight and squirmed. She made some annoyed sounds and was about to scream.

"Shut up!" He whispered against her ear; as he did, though, his lips brushed against her lobe. She shivered involuntarily. What was wrong with her? She held her breath and complied, keeping up the charade.

The servant came in with the tray of food, but saw the two entertwined on the bed. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. I'll just leave this here." He replied and set down the tray on the table and then quickly exited.

Mugen sighed in relief. But his relief was soon shattered when Fuu smacked him hard across the head. He was hit so hard that he rolled in the sheets and then fell off the end of the bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Mugen! Don't you ever do that again!" She exclaimed and hopped off the bed. She walked over him and straight to the food. She sat down, said a quick prayer and began to stuff her face. "I-shf meanf, whoof ya tink yous aresh?" She grumbled, her mouth filled.

He used his small knife to cut the sheets away from him and stormed over to the table as well. He collapsed to a sitting position across from her, and proceeded to stuff his face as well. "Welff, if mm, yoush wasshnet suff a bishh alff da timef, mayfee ye-"

"Dif you juss callf me a bishh!" She growled as she stuffed a bun into her mouth.

"Yeaff I callrd you a bishh!"

"Whaff!"

"Yoush hearf me!" He grumbled and finally downed it all with the jug of water that came with the food. Fuu snatched it away and drank some too.

"Don't hog it all!" She exclaimed, her mouth now clear.

"I'm thirsty!" He argued and snatched it back from her.

"Give it back Mugen!" She tugged on it.

"I won't!" He tugged it back.

"You will!" She pulled it.

"Make me!" Mugen exclaimed, yanking the bottle away towards himself again.

"My, my having a lover's quarrel?" Came a voice from in front of them, and they both looked up to see that Haichan was standing there.

Fuu panicked. "Ah! I mean, we're just being rowdy. Brings us back to our childhood, when we first met. Heh heh heh." Fuu replied, smiling, and finally shoving the bottle back to Mugen.

"Yeah." Mugen nodded, and poured Fuu some water, but it overflowed and spilled on her lap.

Fuu remained smiling.

Mugen smirked to himself.

Haichan nodded with a believing smile, and cleared her throat. "Well, I sent your cousin out to do some work." She began, and Mugen couldn't hold back a single huff of laughter. "And now, I must get you all cleaned up for your marriage portrait."

"Marriage portrait?" Fuu asked.

"Cleaned up?" Mugen asked right after Fuu.

"Yes, every married couple should have a portrait. And we have a very talented artist to do it for you. And yes, you must look your best if you want a portrait drawn. And right now, I'm sorry dears, but you're in terrible shape. The young lady not as much, but you..." She pointed at Mugen. "...you must be fixed. It's a wonder this girl even married you, with the way you look. Unless it was an arranged marriage."

"Yeah, it was kinda like that." Fuu gritted out. Mugen rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..." Haichan then clapped her hands twice, and in walked two elderly gentlemen. They were old, but they were massive, almost like sumo wrestlers. They snatched Mugen up in each arm and 'escourted' him out.

He went kicking and screaming of course.

Fuu was scared. She looked up to Haichan, who was now surrounded by three other women. They smiled sweetly, but then whipped out various weapons of beauty: brushes, combs, clips, clothes, sashes, back scrubbers, nail files, polish, makeup, soap, water tub... water tub?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jin stood out near the central fountain, simply holding his puppet and bucket. He felt so ridiculous. And to make matters worse... he hadn't made any money.

He jingled the puppet twice and waited.

No one paid him any mind.

His eyebrow went up in frustration and he closed his eyes. This was crazy. These people weren't right, and Mugen and Fuu seemed to be oblivious. He had never heard of a town giving free room and board to married couples. That was just ridiculous!

And Mugen... he'd probably try and do something with Fuu, against her will. He couldn't allow that to happen, even if they were legally bound and it was a natural thing for a married couple to do... but even though they were married, it wasn't as if they really meant it.

And Fuu was still young... well, she was of marriage age, and okay, she was actually around the same age as Mugen... but still.

He rubbed his temples and threw down the puppet and stepped on it.

There was a giant, collective "Awwwwwwwww!"

Jin looked up to see that the people in the square were staring at him with pity.

Someone spoke up faintly "Aw, look at him, he's mad at his puppet."

"It's okay, sweetie, I'll help you out." Someone tossed a coin in his bucket. "What did the puppet do, honey?" She asked him, as if he was a little kid.

"He..." Jin looked around at the crowd that was now forming. "He..." He had to think of something a 'troubled' person would say. "He... he uhh, wasn't listening to me." He said, and everyone looked sad and nodded.

"Well, I'm sure if you try again, he'll talk to you." Said another person and dropped a coin in.

Jin blinked a few times as coin after coin was dropped in his bucket.

He smirked. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuu waited quietly in the yard, feeling very worn out.

After a thorough bath and cleansing, she was brushed and squeezed into a formal kimono. Her face felt like a layer of makeup was on, and the bitter taste of the lipstick was grueling. Her head was sore from all the brushing and tying up and things being jabbed in there.

And now she was stiff from all the silk spun and pinned against her. She was sitting under a blooming cherry tree and the painter was getting ready.

There was a commotion to her left and she forced her neck to turn and see what was going on.

There was a man struggling against two figures approaching her.

No. That couldn't be Mugen...

"Let go you two sacks of shit!"

It _was_ Mugen!

They tossed him and he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance in front of Fuu.

She couldn't help but gape. This was Mugen, but it wasn't Mugen...

They had cleaned him and he smelled of tea leaves and musky spices. His once loose hair was actually pulled back into a small ponytail, with a few strands straying on either side of his face and in the back. His stubble was gone, and he was totally clean shaven. He was dressed in a formal men's kimono that was coming loose at the top slighty because he was struggling.

He took a good look at Fuu, and then reluctantly sat down next to her as the two sumo's gave him a scowl. He huffed and folded his arms and pouted.

Fuu was still staring at him. He looked so different! Mugen... _clean_.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her, annoyed.

"Nothing! You just..." She paused, confused herself. She couldn't even believe she was even thinking it; that Mugen looked really handsome and a little... sexy –with his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Spit it out, brat!" He growled, annoyed and impatient.

"You just... look nice." She finally said and looked away from him.

He sighed loudly. He coughed "You too."

"What?" She asked, not sure she actually caught that. Had he just said what she thought he said?

"Hauh... haiku –I hate haikus." He coughed again, and turned to face front.

"You don't even know what a haiku is!" Fuu argued, not letting him get away.

He twitched. "Of course I know what it is."

"Then what?" She prodded. She was going to find out what he said.

"It's a uhh... a book."

"Ha! It's not a book, it's a poem! Mugen... did you just say that I was pretty?"

"I didn't say you looked pretty, I said you looked good... _shit_!" He growled as he realized she had just tricked him into saying that.

She smiled, even though he cursed so loud it echoed through the garden at least twice.

"Quiet down! I am trying to paint!" Exclaimed their painter.

They settled down and continued to sit under the tree, the petals falling on their heads as the painter continued with the portrait. Fuu couldn't help but smile warmly. Mugen actually thought she looked good. Mugen had never said anything like that to her... ever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jin was pretending to strangle the puppet, when he heard a loud curse echo in the distance. He looked up and around. Must have been Mugen. No one else could be that loud and that rude at the same time.

A woman pointed at Jin. "Look at the poor fellow, he thinks he hears something."

"Must be those voices in his head."

"Let's go give him some change."

"Yeah." The two ladies walked up and dropped in a few coins.

Jin suddenly looked down and blinked a few times. The minute he stops, he gets donations. These people made no sense!

"Thankyou." He replied politely, even though in his mind he was having trouble comprehending his current situation.

This town was crazy!

* * *

_A/N: Hello! I updated! Am I the only one who updates in this section? geeze! there are some good SC fanfics, but they never update, or it's a one-shot! oh well. so -did you like the chapter? I can tell this series is getting more popular because I'm getting more reviews -Thankyou so much by the way! I just got back from a convention in NC, and there were only a few people from SC -but I have a feeling next year it will be big. anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and i hope that you review again for me. it makes me so happy! bye!_


	4. Still a Little Shy

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or 'BUTTERFLY' by DJ MYSTIC

* * *

**Breakdancing Butterfly

* * *

**

_xXxXxXxXxX By some strange turn of events, shortly after the three went their supposed 'separate ways' at the end of episode 26, our threesome met back up and decided it was fate that brought them together... again. They are now traveling back to the region Fuu wants to live in, the two guys as her body-guards. XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

_

Chapter 4 – "Still a Little Shy"

* * *

Jin tried to hide his smirk of amusement as he opened the door to Mugen and Fuu's master suite. He calmly walked over to the dinner table, seeing that they were already there, eating away –oblivious to everything around them. 

No one even greeted him.

Jin stealthily took a seat across from them, but was unable to hide the sound of coins rattling together. Mugen's head flew up from his bowl of food, chopsticks gripped tightly in his firm hand.

"I hear money!" Mugen said and looked everywhere for the source. Then he saw Jin sitting across from them. "When the hell'd you get here?"

"Just now." Jin replied and began to serve himself.

"Did _you_ hear money?" Mugen asked.

Jin just blinked, then said, "What would you say if I told you _I_ had money."

Mugen burst into a small fit of laughter. "You have money? Heh, as if." He then resumed eating.

Jin then realized Mugen looked different. He was... clean? His stubble had been shaved away, his hair was smoothed down and into a pony-tail, and he smelled generally decent. Jin's mouth must have been hanging open, because Fuu replied:

"Yeah, I know, isn't it weird?" She asked the long-haired Samurai.

Jin blinked away his surprise and turned to Fuu. Oh my, she looked different too! Her hair was done up beautifully and traces of makeup was still on her face. And the bright pink lipstick on her small mouth was stunningly beautiful.

Fuu leaned over to Mugen and talked sideways, "Something's up with Jin."

Mugen glanced up and saw that Jin's face did indeed look strange. He shrugged his shoulders. "So? Something's always up with him."

Jin snapped out of his temporary daze and glared over at Mugen.

"Where were you all day today, Jin?" Fuu asked.

"In town." He replied simply, leaving it at that. For some reason, there was a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Oh." Fuu replied and continued to eat. Sometimes Jin could be so mysterious and closed.

"Dare I ask what you two were doing all day." Jin said, not looking at them.

Before Fuu had a chance to answer him with a simple 'we had a portrait taken' Mugen let out a hefty growl of amusement. He wrapped an arm around Fuu's waist and gave her a light tug. She fell haphazardly against him. He saw Jin's eyebrow perk, and he knew he hit a sore spot. Perfect.

"The ol' missus and I were sitting under a cherry tree enjoying eachother's company. She even offered me –oof!" Mugen gripped his stomach where Fuu had jabbed him with an elbow.

"We certainly were not 'enjoying eachother's company' Mugen! We were having a portrait painted –and there was no offering of anything!" Fuu exclaimed and tried to worm her way from his grip.

If anything, his hand tightened around her waist and pulled her closer. He smirked at her struggle and noticed Jin's face distort slightly. "Not much _to_ offer though," He went on, ignoring her plea for innocence. "I'm sure you're still a virgin, and virgins are no fun."

"_What_!" Fuu yelled and tried to spin and struggle from his grip, but she just ended up somehow laying across his lap.

"You heard me. _Virgins are no fun_! They cry and complain. I like an experienced woman. I need it loo-" He was cut off as he was punched from below with a powerful uppercut.

Jin coughed into his hand. "I think I lost my appetite." He replied and got up to leave. The last thing he saw before he left was Mugen and Fuu wrestling on the ground, knocking over the dining table.

Fuu struggled still from Mugen's grip as they rolled on the floor, kicking, arguing and biting. Well –she was doing the biting. She bit his arm, but it didn't have the effect she wanted.

Instead of Mugen screaming in pain and pushing away from her –he only growled low in his throat and grabbed at her hand and gave it a bite back on her palm.

Not the reaction she wanted from him _or_ herself!

She had gasped and her body had involuntarily arched up and her whole entire arm tingled from his contact. Butterflies danced inside her abdomen. Somehow the situation turned from angry repulsion to sexual tension.

Mugen was surprised at the reaction Fuu gave him to his retaliation bite. He had meant it to be purely retribution, but when her body slightly moved up and against him, he felt his heart beat faster –and it wasn't from adrenalin or anger.

His muscles rippled slightly as he forced her now-submissive arms to either side of her. He now had her pinned beneath him, his heavy breath tickling her forehead as he stared down at her flushed face.

Fuu couldn't believe it! Her body wasn't registering with what her mind was telling it to do. She wanted to push him away; her mind was screaming inside for it to move move move!

This was Mugen here! Perverted, rude, mean, lazy Mugen! Right? ... Oh, lord, he smelled so good... wait! Stay strong!

Fuu blinked a few times trying to somehow send morse code to her now-feeble mind.

Mugen's mind went on automatic as soon as they ended up in their position. Mugen's mind was never one to think things through anyway –and when it came to being this close to a woman- his mind wasn't the one doing all the 'thinking'.

And he wanted to feel her arch against him again; he wanted it badly. His body tingled in anticipation.

And so he said the first thing that came to his mind...

"_I want you,_" he said in a low and soft growl as he stared into her scared, dark eyes.

But as soon as he had said it, he cringed slightly. Oh _crap_! Had he really just gone and said something like that to Fuu? He was really an idiot sometimes!

"Mu..." was all Fuu could really get out before Mugen pushed himself up and off her and stood up.

She slowly sat up and looked up at him. He wasn't facing her, and he mumbled something she could have sworn was a "sorry" before he quickly exited the room via the window; not door.

Fuu placed a hand on her fast-beating heart and saw that her hand was trembling.

Everything had happened so quickly. One minute, they were arguing and fighting, the next they were together on the ground, her body reacting to his –and obviously vise versa. Then he said _that_... it echoed in her mind endlessly. He had sounded so... earnest.

And why had she felt disappointment when he cringed after he said it? Was she really that horrible?

She shook her head vigorously to try and rid the errant thoughts from her mind, causing her hair to fall from its bindings. She managed to stand and then she quickly got dressed into her bedclothes and slipped into the bed.

Her dreams that night were plagued by thoughts of the man whom she was _technically_ betrothed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mugen ran across the courtyard and away from temple they were staying at. He managed to get to a small hill next to a tree and he planted himself on the ground, leaning haphazardly against the trunk.

He slapped his hand over his face and groaned into it. What in the world had come over him? He wasn't acting like himself at all.

First of all, he had literally almost –dare he say it- kissed Fuu. Second, he had actually turned away from possibly getting some action. Third, he had gone and said something impulsive that he probably didn't mean. Fourth, he... what was he doing again? Oh yeah, fourth, he had just run away –like a coward.

And he was definitely no coward.

He inhaled against his hand, and much to his hidden delight, his palm smelled like her. His hand slid down and off his face as he grunted and pounded his fist angrily against the ground. This place was not right. It was making him think and... ugh, _feel_... differently.

Fuu was nothing more than a mere companion. True, in the end of their first journey –he had felt a genuine comraderie and loyalty to her, but nothing more than that. He wanted to protect her and help her if he could; and that day they finally went their separate ways, he actually felt lonely without either of them there.

Most of his life had been spent alone; and here he was, actually missing that long-haired snotty samurai and that short and loud sunflower girl.

When he came upon a town looking for volunteers to compete in some hand to hand wrestling contests, he joined up –eager for some quick cash and also a way to get his sore muscles back into shape.

He fought quite a few guys the first week, racking in some dough, but he blew it mostly on food and lodging –which was mainly at the local whorehouse. He could never forget the day he heard that a big wrestling boss was coming into town with his new wrestler. His own boss told him he would get a lot of money if her beat this new guy.

Everyone told Mugen to watch it, and that the next guy gave the appearance of being sickly, but he was actually really good. Mugen had told them to forget it, and that he would win for sure. Even though he was confident, he practiced extra hard that night... until he needed a nightcap.

When he went to the brothel that night, the manager came up and told him he had a new girl that he might like: young and feisty. Mugen agreed, and was led to the room with the girl. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Fuu there, looking rather perturbed –and her hand inching towards a large vase in the corner.

He had sighed and shook his head. He asked her how she kept getting into these kinds of situations. When they were alone, he asked how much it was to get her out of there, and she told him. It was a lot of money. He told her just to escape, and that he would help her. She warned him that there were a lot of guards, and that they were watching her carefully.

Mugen said he could take on a hundred men. Fuu had convinced him otherwise, and Mugen agreed finally to come back tomorrow with the money. He said all he had to do was beat this guy the next day –but ask for his boss to double his earnings. Fuu agreed –anything was better than having Mugen cause a bloody mess just to help her escape.

Mugen left that night and told the brothel not to let her have any more clients until he returned tomorrow. He tipped them heavily and they agreed. Mugen then fell asleep, confindent he would win this guy the next day.

The next day, Mugen made the deal with his boss that he would get double his earnings if he won; but as fate would have it, Mugen was in for another surprise when he saw who he was to have his match with: none other than Jin himself.

XxXxX-flashback-XxXxX

The two stared at eachother a long time in the ring, much to the onlookers displeasure. After a hefty silence, they came close and began to wrestle, their arms holding the other back in a strong –and slightly fake- lock.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Mugen growled between his teeth.

"I should ask you the same thing." Jin replied calmly, even though his arms were strong.

"I'm making money, that's what. Fuu's here too." He said, and Jin's look was priceless; a mixture of shock and contentment –with just a tiny bit of competitive irritation. "I'm trying to raise money to get her out of the brothel."

"What is she doing _there_ again?" Jin asked, inbetween trying to push Mugen over.

"Nevermind that. How much money are you getting for this fight?"

"A lot." Jin had said simply, as he almost got the upperhand.

"Really?" Mugen retorted angrily and forced Jin back slightly.

"I heard it's..." He grunted as Mugen's grip tightened on his own. "...five times more than yours."

"Is that so? Well..." Mugen's grip loosened slightly, and Jin thought he was going to let him win. "I've made up my mind! I'm not gonna let you win, even _if_ you're getting more! I won't lose to a guy like you!"

"Mugen-" Jin tried to protest, but Mugen was already trying his hardest to push Jin away from him and knock him on the ground. Jin frowned. Well, he wasn't gonna just let Mugen win; he wouldn't lose to a guy like _him_!

After several seconds of them _actually_ trying to beat eachother, there was much commotion in the crowd, and someone exclaimed that someone was escaping from the brothel. Mugen and Jin both stopped and looked at eachother and then towards the brothel.

"Stupid bitch! I told her to wait!" Mugen exclaimed and jumped off the platform and grabbed his sword and other belongings and ran through the upset crowd. Jin had done slightly the same, only in a more discreet manner.

When they both arrived, they looked around the outskirts for Fuu. The caught up with a hooded girl, and much to their surprise –it wasn't Fuu who was escaping! It was some other girl!

In all the commotion they both charged back into the brothel and extracted Fuu and fought and ran their way out of town.

XxXxX-end flashback-XxXxX

Mugen slightly smirked, remembering the whole thing. It truly was fate that always brought them back together. He used to never believe in all that bull-shit; but it happened so many times that it wasn't a coincidence anymore.

And could he really dismiss the feeling deep down he had when he saw them both again –Fuu in particular now that he thought about it. The happy feeling in his gut when he saw her again he had just dismissed as a weird sensation in his stomach because he had eaten too much. But now that he thought about it... maybe it was something different.

Maybe there was something always there, that he had just simply ignored until then. He thought back to what just happened in their room. That slip of the tongue, and that _reaction_ was enough to give him a thorough headache.

And to make matters worse; he was actually –really, truly- married to her! Those types of things were natural, weren't they? Then again, the marriage was anything _but_ natural. Hell, anything involving Mugen plus marriage plus girl had to equal something completely _unnatural_...

He settled down on the grassy hill under the tree and propped his head under his arms and stared up into the swaying branches. The bed had been a lot more comfortable. He grumbled inaudibly as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

And his dreams that night were also plagued with thoughts of the girl whom he was _technically_ married to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jin woke up the next morning, his neck sore again and his whole body aching. This closet was getting to him. He wasn't getting any sleep, and it was driving him crazy!

Wait a minute... he wasn't crazy... no...

It was driving him... to be slightly _upset_, yeah.

He stood and opened the door and was rubbing his neck when he was greeted by his puppet. He jumped slightly, but then saw it was being held by Haichan. He glared at her and she frowned slightly.

"I found this in the street. Did you lose it dear?"

Jin raised an angry eyebrow. "No, I left him there for a purpose."

"Jin-ko... are you _fighting_ with your puppet?"

"No, I felt I didn't have a need for him anymore."

"What did he say to you, ko?" Haichan asked him in a baby voice. It was irritating him to no end.

"Nothing. He said nothing." He replied.

"I see. You _are_ fighting. Well, that's okay." She smiled, then frowned. "You look horrible." She replied and held up a mirror. Jin almost jumped again.

He was paler than he normally was (and that's saying something). His hair was in disarray, his ponytail lopsided and strands of loose hair were sticking straight up into the air. The bags under his eyes made his appearance even more jarring.

"I'm not sleeping well." Jin replied after a while and shoved the mirror away.

"I see. Well, I have some good news."

"A new room?" He asked, trying not to sound hopefully desperate.

"No. Someone felt really sorry for you yesterday, and they offered a job for you at the local restaurant. It's called Taishitebaka. I know it's long, but can you remember that?"

"Taishite... baka? Doesn't that mean-"

"Lord, you really are slow, aren't you? You can't even remember what I just told you."

"No, I was just simply-" Jin tried to defend himself.

"Just follow me." She sighed and pulled Jin by his sleeve and shoving his puppet into his hand.

* * *

_A/N: I'm back! If anyone else noticed, I was gone for a little while, but that was because I had some rough times at home, work, and even here on fanfic. But I'm feeling a little better now, and I was inspired to write on this story in particular. This chapter wasn't as funny as the other chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. It was also special because it gave a little insight as to how they ended up back together (for those who have seen the entire series) The next few chapters here will be funny/angsty –much like this one was. Towards the end of the fic, it'll kind turn a little more dramatic and angsty –with still a few funnies still in. I'm glad you all liked Jin's troubles. Poor guy. Oh yeah –and if you wanted to know, the region Fuu is heading back to –mentioned in the beginning description- is the town we will see in tonight's (6-25-05) episode. And again, please tell me what your favorite parts were in your review! It makes me so happy. Please review I beg you!_


	5. Someone Who is Strong

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or 'BUTTERFLY' by DJ MYSTIC

* * *

**Breakdancing Butterfly** – A Samurai Champloo Fanfic

* * *

_xXxXxXxXxX By some strange turn of events, shortly after the three went their supposed 'separate ways' at the end of episode 26, our threesome met back up and decided it was fate that brought them together... again. They are now traveling back to the region Fuu wants to live in, the two guys as her body-guards. XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

_

Chapter 5 – "Someone Who is Strong"

* * *

Jin chopped at the vegetables with skill and precision. His culinary skills had improved ever since that time at the eel stand. That thought itself warmed his heart as he thought of the woman he had met in that town; Shino. Soon, he would see her again, soon. 

He continued on after drifting off for a while in past memories, cutting the vegetables and setting them in a bowl to the side.

He sighed and looked over the board and at his little wooden puppet. It was staring at him with those black painted dots of his. He was just staring at him, judging him.

He squinted and turned the puppet around so it wasn't looking at him.

His fellow slicer gave him an odd look. The other man just shook his head sadly and then pushed over a small tea cup and dropped in a coin for the poor guy.

Jin raised an eyebrow and eyed the jar with contempt. Were they mocking him, or did they truly think he was troubled enough that they had to _give_ him a donation bucket?

If he wasn't making so much money from being this 'retarded cousin' he would have shown everyone there by now just why he carried around those samurai swords.

Roughly pulling out a radish he quickly chopped it into small dices, letting his frustration vent through the blade and into the vegetables.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuu awoke and rolled on the bed and sighed happily in the warm blankets. Then memories from last night came back to her and her happy sigh turned to an unwelcome groan. The more she thought about it, the more she just wanted to cover herself in the blankets and hide from the world.

What she heard next really wanted her to keep hiding. Someone was walking across the room towards the bed. She recognized the sound of the geta shoes on the wooden floor. It was Mugen, definitely.

Uncharacteristically, he was being quiet, she noticed.

Oh no, was he planning something? Was he sneaking up on her while she slept? Would he do something similar to last night? And the final question ringing through her head was –would she stop him?

She didn't even want to begin to think about or analyze just went on last night. First of all, her body had gone against her mind when he had bit her, and then he said _that_ –which for the most part sounded genuine, that is except for that grimace the moment he uttered it. Then, she felt her heart sink when he had done it; making her even more confused. Did she want him to say it and mean it?

Her ears ringed and suddenly she noticed that the footsteps stopped. Did he leave? She tried to stealthily look out from under the blankets. She saw one end of the room. No one was there, then she slowly lifted up the blankets and looked around some more. No one. Maybe she was just imagining things.

She flung back the covers and sat up upruptly, and then screamed.

Mugen was at the foot of the bed, perched at the baseboards, leaning over and staring at her. He was smirking. "Boo!" He exclaimed and she jumped back and yelped again in surprise.

"Mugen!" She threw a pillow at his head, which was swiftly cut in half by his quick swordmanship. Feathers flew into the air.

"Thanks. I needed a morning exercise." He replied as feathers fell like chunks of snow. He sheathed his sword again and then just continued to give her a strange glare.

The feathers had almost all fallen before Fuu regained control of her stunned mind. "Mugen. Why were you staring at me? Better yet, why are you still staring at me?" She asked, a little uncomfortable under his dark gaze. She held the blankets around her tightly.

"Nothin." Mugen replied, sounding as non-chalant as he could; because it was partly an untrue statement. What he was really doing was trying to figure her out. They had spent so much time together, and yet now it all seemed different.

There was a knock at the door and Haichan made her way in and paused at seeing the mess of feathers all over the bed, and Mugen looking down at Fuu, who was still in bed. They both turned to look at her; and she nodded knowingly –these two lovebirds were at it constantly, obviously.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid you two need to get ready for the rituals." Haichan replied.

"Rituals?" Fuu and Mugen asked in unison.

"Yes, of course. In order to prove your _undying_ love for one another, and to appease us –the ones who are giving you _free_ room and board- you need to do some rituals for us. The first one begins in one hour. Please be ready at the main street by then. Goodbye."

Fuu and Mugen watched as she left and then turned to eachother, both looking a bit scared.

"I say we make a run for it." Mugen replied, ready to make a swift getaway.

"What about Jin?"

"Screw him." He spat.

"Marriage rituals? Well, how bad could it be? Let's just get them over with."

"Right." Mugen agreed, huffing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_10 am Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin placed the vegetables into a soup broth that was boiling. The puppet was dangling from a small neuse tied to the rafters; but that didn't help because his stupid little black dots-for-eyes were now eye level with his own. Why couldn't that damn puppet look somewhere else!

XxXxXxX

_10 am Main Street..._

Mugen picked at his ear and Fuu sat at the fountain's edge. They were being as patient as they could be. Haichan appeared before them and stared at the couple with a devilish grin on her old weathered face.

"Okay! The first ritual is called Poetic License! You must both write eachother a poem of your _undying_ love!" She announced and two other old women came up and handed them both a piece of parchment and a brush with ink.

Fuu nodded. "See? Easy." She whispered to Mugen.

Mugen's eyebrow quirked. "Would she quit saying 'undying'..." He replied and then quickly grabbed the brush and ink and started on his task, trying to finish it as quickly –and as sloppily- as possible.

XxXxXxX

_10:30 am Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin tried to throw his puppet in the outgoing garbage, but it was found and returned to him. He proceeded to continue to stir the pot of vegetable stew.

XxXxXxX

_10:30 am Main Street..._

Fuu proudly jotted down the last sentence and smirked to herself. She glanced over to see Mugen, actually still at work, making a mess of the ink as he quickly and loosely drew the characters to his poem. He finished with a noise of half-hearted victory.

Haichan clapped her hands. "Now read them to eachother. Fuu, you first."

Fuu stood and held the paper and faced Mugen, who was sprawled out across the fountain's edge, waving his own poem across his face for a fan. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, how I love you,  
my loving darling you.  
You make me so happy  
That I throw up till I'm empty  
Empty of all my insides,  
All my guts and organs,  
All the bones and muscles,  
All but one –my heart.  
Your face makes my heart race,  
Race until it explodes,  
Explodes over my lifeless body  
That is overflowing with love,  
The love to please my _husband_.  
Oh, how I love your face!  
I reminds me of a horse,  
Oh how I love horses...  
Your eyes! They look like an Eel's,  
And you know I love Eel,  
So you know I love you,  
My loving... darling... YOU!"

She smiled so big her eyes were closed. She skipped and took a seat next to him on the fountain. His face was indescribable; almost like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Haichan laughed nervously. "That was... nice. How about you Mugen?"

Mugen shot up from the fountain and brought the paper up with one arm and struck a pose similar to a stone statue pointing onward –only his hand held a piece of paper. He cleared his throat too, only he spit out the wad onto the dirt road and then began to read his own poem.

"Blood stains are Red and the bruises are Blue,  
How much I love being with you.  
I like your bitchy voice, I like your plain hair,  
I like your big ass, I like your small chest,  
Can you see I don't care,  
About any of this."

Fuu tilted her head, thoroughly disgusted. Only Mugen would make a poem like _that_. What did that last part even mean? He made no sense whatsoever!

Haichan gave another nervous laugh. "Okay, let's not do any more poems. On to the next ritual." She replied, sweating. There had gathered quite the crowd to observe the proceedings. She'd have to find something else that didn't require them to be so expressive in their... 'love'.

XxXxXxX

_11 am Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin washed some bowls to get ready for the lunch customers. He hadn't succeeded in trying to drown the puppet; it was wood after all –it _did_ float. That damn puppet...

XxXxXxX

_11 am Down Main Street..._

Mugen ran down the streets, looking around for something, anything!

Fuu went the opposite way, looking rather stressed and frazzled. She had to find them!

Haichan smiled as she watched them run around frantically.

XxXxXxX

_12:00 Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin provided entertainment with his still soaked and dripping puppet while customers ate their lunch. The damn puppet –which was it's new name; at least to Jin- was leaking water all over his sleeve and his feet. He tried to bear with it as he bounced it up and down slowly, tyring to imitate dancing as best he could –he was not succeeding.

XxXxXxX

_12:00 Main Street Plaza..._

Fuu collapsed on the ground, her hands dumping an arm-load of stuff onto the ground. Mugen trotted up and dumped his stuff next to the collapsed Fuu. They both looked a little fatigued from running around.

Haichan smiled. "You both made it! I hope the _love_ scavenger hunt went well. What twelve items did you get for eachother –that best suits their personality and tastes?" She asked and saw Fuu grumble and finally sit up and gathered her items.

Fuu held up a big bar of soap. "He may not like it, but he needs it." She threw out another bar of soap. "This is for his mouth." She then picked up a peach, then a pear, than an apple, then a bundle of steamed dumplings. "He loves food." She shot him a glare as he began to munch down on the food items. She pulled out three more bundles of dumplings. "Lots of food." She grumbled, and then pulled out a bottle of medicine. "This is for hangovers... he drinks a lot." She pulled out a jug of Sake. "A lot." She pushed out the last item. She placed a small dagger out; it was actually pretty nice –a dark red and black laquer with a design that closely resembled an infinite symbol. "And he likes to... be destructive."

Mugen looked down at the dagger. It was a nice dagger.

"Now, your turn Mugen." Haichan said.

He nodded and smirked. He tossed out some _used_ chopsticks. "She puts these in her hair I think." He threw out some cotton stuffing. "That's for her chest –to make 'em look bigger." He held up some more stuffing. "A lot bigger." He tossed out a piece of cloth. "This is to shut her up." He held up a basket with two holes in it. "This is to hide her face." He hefted out three bundles of dumplings. "She loves food," he said in a mocking tone. He tossed out three more bundles. "Believe me... a lot." He then reached in his pocket and took out his last thing. He opened his hand to reveal a handful of sunflower seeds. For some reason, he didn't say anything, he just laid them in a pile next to the others.

Fuu stared at the seeds, actually almost feeling tears come to her eyes. Even after all the other things he got for her that aggravated her to death, that small pile of seeds was enough for her heart to ache slightly.

Before either could utter another word, Haichan burst in "Now, speaking of food... Fuu!"

She was dragged to a large kitchen where she was placed in a cook's outfit. A drumroll sounded and bright candles were lit to shine hotly on her. Haichan stood at the back of the kitchen, surrounded by a large audience –much like an arena around the kitchen.

Haichan laughed maniacally. "Fuu! You have been challenged by the town to cook a full course meal for your husband in exactly one hour! Your dishes have to reflect the secret ingredient..." there was a bigger drumroll; Fuu gulped. "...WASABI ROOT!"

Fuu nearly fell over. "_Zombies_..." She grumbled.

Mugen stuck out his tongue. "Zombies..." He mumbled, but before he could think of anything else concerning the disgusting meal he was about to be cooked and served, he was yanked away and to a lumbar yard.

"While she is cooking, you have to build! Build a wonderful hut in one hour, or else we will take away your free meals!" Haichan replied warningly.

Mugen exclaimed some obsenities before he finally went to work, working as fast and as sloppily as he could.

XxXxXxX

_1:00 Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin had a one hour lunch break, but since he wasn't hungry, he decided to play some chess... with his puppet. But what he couldn't figure out for the life of him was... how in the hell was the damn puppet winning?

XxXxXxX

_1:00 Kitchen Stadium..._

Fuu heard the buzzer ring and leaned against the counter, glad it was finally over. She was sweating, and she had managed to burn herself several times trying to fix the meal.

She saw Mugen enter, sweating more than she was, covered in woodshavings and blood... wait a minute, blood? She looked down and saw a nail embedded in his hand! He collapsed in his chair, and raised his bloody hand. "Food please!" He then fell head first into the table, exhausted.

Fuu looked at him wide eyed. That was strange... Mugen had said 'please'.

XxXxXxX

_2:00 Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin was still playing the puppet, and a big crowd had gathered to watch the game. There was quite a big pile of coins being stacked on the puppet's side. That damn puppet –how could he make more money than he was?

XxXxXxX

_2:00 Forrest..._

Haichan handed Mugen a bow and arrow. "You have to prove you can provide the food that Fuu needs to cook you great meals with! Bring back five things in one hour!"

Mugen, in a little bit of a daze, looked down at his bandaged hand that carried the bow and arrows. He coughed a little –due to the overwhelming taste of wasabi in his mouth- and closed his eyes. "_Free food, free food, free food_..." He mumbled over and over as he took off into the woods.

Haichan turned to Fuu.

Fuu bit her lip. "Will he be okay? He gets lost easily."

"No need to worry. Here!" Haichan gave Fuu a bundle of material and needles and thread. "He needs a full wardrobe, you need to sew three pairs of clothes in an hour! Get to work, little one!"

Fuu closed her eyes and chanted, "_Free food, free food, free food..."_

XxXxXxX

_3:00 Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Well, the puppet won. Jin tried to stay calm.

XxXxXxX

_3:00 Forrest..._

Mugen had not arrived yet.

Fuu was almost done with the nightshirt, but she had pricked herself with the needle several times and there was blood all over the material.

XxXxXxX

_4:00 Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin diced some meat, using the cleavers two-handed, trying to let out some of his frustration. Damn puppet was sitting, guarding his bucket of coins.

XxXxXxX

_4:00 Forrest..._

Mugen returned finally, carrying with him two frogs, a snake, a snail, and a mushroom with an arrow through the center.

Fuu tossed Mugen his handmade clothes with a very interesting pattern of blood stains as the design.

XxXxXxX

_5:00 Taishitebaka restaurant..._

Jin left for the day, taking his damn puppet with him, too tired in mind and spirit to care.

XxXxXxX

_5:00 Temple..._

Fuu and Mugen collapsed on the bed, exhausted in mind and _body_, not noticing that they fell down with eachother. They closed their eyes and fell right to sleep, not caring about dinner –just that they were finally alone and they could rest!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A/N: Well, it's an update. Sorry if it seemed a little 'kooky' and there were some inside jokes in there -so you might not have gotten all of them (like the zombie one -and okay, I know they never admitted they were zombies, but hey-inside joke here people, leave me alone!) (oh yeah -and if anyone else got the 'iron chef' reference -yay! someone else other than me watches it!) Sorry if the poems sucked... i hate poems; maybe i'm traumatized from my creative writing class. HEY! REVIEW PEOPLE! I only had half the reviews last chapter... and I thought people liked this! Please? C'mon, I know I'm on a lot of favorites -only 1/4 of you are reviewing? Please review! It makes it all worth it, and gives me a reason to continue! Anyway, as always -please tell me your favorite part! Mine was when Jin lost to damn puppet. LOL. REVIEW!_


	6. Just to Find

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or 'BUTTERFLY' by DJ MYSTIC

* * *

**Breakdancing Butterfly** – A Samurai Champloo Fanfic

* * *

_xXxXxXxXxX By some strange turn of events, shortly after the three went their supposed 'separate ways' at the end of episode 26, our threesome met back up and decided it was fate that brought them together... again. They are now traveling back to the region Fuu wants to live in, the two guys as her body-guards. XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

_

Chapter 6 – "Just to Find"

* * *

Mugen groaned and rolled over; partially awake. He was warm, a little too warm. Maybe he had too many blankets on or something. Well, even if he was a little hot, he was enjoying the comfort. Yesterday had been hell...

He moaned again and this time grabbed onto his warm pillow and rolled onto his back. There was a small whine and another moan, but it wasn't from him. His eyes blinked open and he was met with a mass of tangled brown hair.

He blew at the air annoyingly, trying to get it out of his face. Wait a minute... hair? Whine? Could it be...? He thought back to last night. Yeah, he guessed they _did_ fall down on the bed together. Did they really fall asleep like that?

But even though it was who he thought it was, he just laid there, the feeling of her body resting against his pleasing him to a measure of insanity; because it was a contradiction in itself. It was Fuu! But, it was _Fuu_... he was so confused that he just let it be.

She stirred a bit against his chest, snuggling and groaning again silently. Her hands dug down at his abs and then behind his back and he felt his throat tighten and a fluttering in his chest. He had laid with dozens of women in the past –he had _slept_ with dozens too- but never did he _rest_ with one.

It felt uncomfortable and also pleasant at the same time. He liked the feeling of her against him, but he also felt trapped –like for some reason he shouldn't be doing this; he was a free, wild spirit, not some homely _husband_... ugh, _husband_ –what a horrible word.

He closed his eyes, just simply too baffled to do anything else. She mumbled something in her semi-sleep and dug her head further into his chest, her hands coming back up to snake up his shirt. His eyes flew open again, and he bit his lip. No way was he just supposed to lay here and not do _anything_ –especially with a girl feeling him up (even if it was in her sleep).

His hands fisted in the sheets to either side of him until his knuckles turned white. He had to resist the urge to do what he _almost_ did yesterday... pin Fuu down against the mattress, kiss her until she was breathless and then take her –right then and there, until she screamed out his name in pleasure. But no... that would be wrong.

Hold on! Mugen thinking mindless sex wrong? He must really be losing it. His hands trembled as they fisted in the cloth, and there was a ripping sound as he tore holes into them, and his bottom lip began to bleed from where he was biting it to keep control.

And Fuu woke up at that very moment.

Something lulled Fuu from her peaceful slumber. Maybe it was because her pillow was trembling, or the fact that her hands felt really, unaturally warm.

She blinked her eyes open and lifted her head slightly and saw that her hands were underneath some cloth. Her fingers flexed and she realized with shock that she felt skin under her fingertips.

She pushed up and saw –through a small screen of her fallen hair- that she was lying ontop of Mugen.

Right! They had both fallen asleep together! She felt her heart race and she didn't know what to do. She peeked at those dark eyes that were staring at her with an emotion she could not place.

She then noticed a small trickle of blood on his bottom lip, barely about to drop off and down his chin. Not really thinking too much about it, she reached down and traced her finger to remove the small droplet.

No sooner did she begin to retract her fingers, that Mugen bolted up upruptly, almost knocking her backwards, if not for his swift arms that yanked her back up against him.

The jostling threw her hair completely out of it's bun and around her face, almost hiding it. She was almost thankful for that, but it wasn't much help hiding her from those wild, dark eyes that bore into her own.

Mugen took hold of her shoulders and gave her a quick jolt to force back some of that soft brown hair. One hand came up to brush the rest back from her face and then cup the back of her head. The other hand traveled down to capture that hand that had been so bold enough to touch his lips. He brought it back up to his mouth.

With his eyes trained on hers in a lock of dominance, he licked his blood off her fingertips.

He felt her shiver and her eyes became even wider than they already were. And then, roughly, he held her around the waist and came up on his knees bringing her up with him, a low growl rumbling in his throat as her body pressed against his. Lost in the moment, he began to close the gap between their lips...

And the door opened rather dramatically and in stepped a stressed-out, weary Jin; who surveyed the scene before him, walked backwards out the door, closed it, and then tried it again. Nope, nothing had changed –it _wasn't_ his imagination.

"Is there something I need to be aware of?" He asked simply, but his voice didn't sound as calm and collected as usual.

Mugen blinked once then looked down at Fuu. He hastily pushed her down and jumped over her and to the foot of the bed. He stretched and winked at Jin, trying to hide the obvious look of embarrassment with a look of sarcasm. "Of course not. Nothin' that isn't what it shouldn't be."

Jin frowned. Mugen made no sense sometimes. "I see." He looked behind Mugen to Fuu, who was scrambling from the bed.

"It wasn't what it looked like Jin!" She quickly, but nervously, said. "I was just... his lip was cut, you see. A-and I was inspecting his face!" She said quickly, looking away, trying to hide her blush.

Jin looked over at Mugen. "He's still ugly –there's nothing to inspect." Fuu's mouth almost dropped. Did _Jin_ just say that?

Mugen growled. "What was that, _asshole_!" He yelled and looked down and grabbed his sword, but found Jin had his already drawn and ready by the time Mugen had his unsheathed. Mugen charged at the samurai.

How dare that bastard interrupt him and Fuu... no, wait... how dare that bastard call him ugly!

Fuu frowned. "Stop it! Don't fight!" Neither of them heard her.

Mugen jumped and forced Jin out the main door by cutting it to pieces. Jin pushed off of the wall in the hallway and charged at Mugen, but he dodged and fell to the floor, flipping and trying to land a spinning kick in his direction. He failed because Jin jumped out of the way and sliced his way out a door leading to outside.

Mugen followed, and a clang of swords hit several times in the morning air. Mugen smirked at Jin's appearance. He looked out of it –not like himself at all. His hair was falling out, and his eyes twitched, and... was that a puppet tied to his waist?

"What's the matter pal, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Mugen taunted Jin.

Jin quirked an eyebrow as their blades met –an echo ringing through the courtyard. "Can't do that if I don't have a bed." He retorted, his voice steady –with just a slight bit of resentment in it. "And what about you –did you wake up on the _right side_?"

Mugen frowned. He spun and jumped in the air to knock Jin back near some bushes. "What in the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He growled and Jin pushed Mugen's blade back with his own and circled around the other man.

"Hmmm." Was all Jin said before trying an upper slice towards his opponent. Mugen flipped backwards, pushing himself back up with one arm and metal met metal again as the two continued their 'heart to heart'.

"She was..." Mugen grunted as he did a half turn to avoid the sharp blade of Jin's, "...just looking at my face." He protested and let out a grunt as their blades hit three times before they were both pushed back by the opposing force.

"Right." Jin said softly as their fight led around the stone pathway.

"You shouldn't worry about your _girlfriend_ anyway. She's too ugly for me!" Mugen yelled as his feet slid back on the stone from Jin's sword against his own. "I'm not interested like that!"

"Same here." Jin replied, and Mugen was temporarily stunned, at which point Jin took the opportunity to make a move, but he purposefully moved his blade as to not be lethal -nearly graze his skin that is.

Mugen's eye twitched and he touched his face, where the blade had left a sliver across his cheek. "You bastard." He growled –a double meaning behind it. Jin had actually cut his skin, _and_ he had said he didn't like Fuu that way –couldn't he see that she liked him... a lot?

Jin smirked –something Mugen hadn't seen often; if ever. Jin was acting strange lately. "Unfortunately, Mugen, I consider you a friend... but quite frankly, I do not like the idea of you being Fuu's husband –for many of reasons." He replied, his sword not attacking, but still ready and willing.

Mugen breathed heavily and held his sword out in front of him, ready as well, but he was too busy trying to take in all the confusing words Jin had said; like 'unfortunately' and 'friend' and 'Fuu's husband'.

"I'd like to ensure her happiness." Jin said in a low, more calm voice.

And before Mugen could stop the words from flying out of his mouth he said, "Same here."

Jin's eyes narrowed. Mugen used his own words back at him; the meaning completely different –but the _impact_ of the words still significant.

Before either could do or say anything else, they were interrupted.

"Mugen! Jin! There you are!" Fuu exclaimed and ran from the obliterated door to their sides. When she reached them, it wasn't a happy greeting. She smacked them both upside the head.

Jin scowled, and Mugen cursed, "Stupid bitch!"

Mugen received another smack; how in the world could she hit him without him dodging it?

"Will you both never learn that you shouldn't fight –especially in a temple where they're letting us stay for free!" She frowned and folded her arms, obviously angry.

"I'll be leaving for work now." Jin replied quietly and turned and sheathed his sword again and walked back inside the temple, over the rubble.

Fuu watched him go and then turned back to Mugen, who was rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head where she had hit him –twice. She stared at him a moment, then she saw that he was bleeding –his cheek was cut.

"Mugen! You're hurt." She reached up and tried to inspect the injury.

His eyes darted to hers and he grabbed her arm; stopping it from touching him. His memory flashed back to just a few minutes ago –when they were both on the bed, her in his arms. Those hands of hers alone had almost sent him over the edge –to a point of no return. It was almost a good thing Jin stepped in when he did.

Fuu too had a flashback of what had just happened between them in their room. He had been so rough –and yet so gentle with her. His actions had been swift and dominating –but the way his hand had brushed back her hair and cupped behind her head... felt so natural and tender.

And even now his hand on her wrist made her whole arm feel warm –even though he was being a little rough with her. She looked into those eyes of his, saw something there that was very odd indeed –it almost looked like he was reminiscing about something.

"Mu-Mugen?" She asked quietly, and he blinked and suddenly threw down her hand. She gripped at her wrist and rubbed it. But she didn't run away –which surprised him. "Mugen... why did you..." she began to ask, but the rest of it never came out.

"What are you talking about?" He asked roughly, looking away from her. He began to walk back to the room. All the excitement this morning was making him hungry.

Fuu frowned and watched as he began to saunter away –like nothing between them had ever happened. Maybe it was a good thing. She wasn't so sure of it herself. Should she go the route of Mugen and just ignore what happened or _almost_ happened? Or should she...

She began to scurry towards the retreating figure. He seemed to sense her, and began to walk faster. But she began to run, and he began to run. Soon they were practically chasing eachother all the way back to the room, where a table of food had been set.

Mugen burst back into the room and tried to close the door behind him to keep her out, but realized there wasn't a door anymore. She stumbled in and rammed into his side.

"What the hell? Why were you chasing me?" He demanded, a firm hand placed on her head to push her away.

"Why were you running?" She asked angrily in return.

"You were chasing me!" He exclaimed.

"You were running!" She yelled right back.

He squinted and stuck out his bottom lip in his trademark pout and puffed out some air before he gave up and turned away from her to sit at the table and stuff his face. She folded her arms, and took a few steps and sat down next to him and ate as well. She had almost forgotten why she was chasing him in the first place anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jin walked down the street towards the restaurant. He really must be losing it if _he_ was the one to pick a fight with Mugen like that. He let out a small sigh as he continued down the dirt road.

And in the middle of all that he had learned some things about Mugen he had not realized. Maybe that scruffy ruffian did care for Fuu. He had all but blantantly admitted it in their battle. And maybe Fuu felt something for him, if she let him get as close as he was she he stumbled upon them in their room.

Jin also cared for Fuu, but it was always like an older brother kind of feeling. At the moment, he felt like he was in big brother mode, feeling defensive of Fuu –wishing for her only the best. He was sure she'd find a nice guy eventually... but the key word was 'nice' –a word that definitely did _not_ describe Mugen.

When they met back up he knew then that fate was trying to tell them something... that their journey was not yet finished; that Mugen and himself still had some sort of role in Fuu's and eachother's lives.

Jin felt it was his role to be older brother, as that's how he had usually felt towards her. Mugen... he could never figure his role out –was it Mugen's destiny to _really_ be Fuu's husband? Jin shook his head of the thought. Even if they were really married, it was not a natural union –it was not _intentional_.

He saw the restaurant ahead and sighed again. Maybe he should just let it be and see what happens.

Damn puppet's wooden limbs clapped together.

Jin twitched. "Shut up." His opinion didn't matter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A/N: Hello again! Yay, an update! Be sure if you review to tell me your favorite part (like usual). I love hearing from you all. If you don't want to review, it's okay too –but just know that it really truly makes my day when I hear back from the readers. My personal favorite part was the 'he's still ugly' part. I was lol when I wrote it –hope you were when you were reading it. Thanks so much, and I'll see you all next chapter!_


	7. Make the Colors in the Sky

I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or 'BUTTERFLY' by DJ MYSTIC

* * *

**Breakdancing Butterfly** – A Samurai Champloo Fanfic

* * *

_xXxXxXxXxX By some strange turn of events, shortly after the three went their supposed 'separate ways' at the end of episode 26, our threesome met back up and decided it was fate that brought them together... again. They are now traveling back to the region Fuu wants to live in, the two guys as her body-guards. XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

_

Chapter 7 – "Make the Colors in the Sky"

Jin wiped sweat from his forehead as he exited the restaurant he had been commissioned to work in. It was after the lunch period and he had an awaited break for a few hours before the dinner crowd moved in.

Actually, he had heard some people talking and saying something about a big crowd expected for dinner. More work... meant more money, so that was always good. But. He didn't know how much longer he'd last with these people.

For his break, he decided to take a walk on the town's perimeter, along a path around it.

Getting his mind off his work, he thought back to the morning. The jostle with Mugen had proven to be very eventful indeed. He learned that Mugen, of all people, had feelings for Fuu and actually voiced his concern for her. This was turning out to be a truly amazing day if something like that happened.

It had surprised Jin greatly when Mugen said that. A small sigh emitted from the long haired samurai as he continued to let his thoughts roam. This town surely was strange indeed.

He stopped as he heard a small hollow noise, as if something fell to the ground. He looked behind him to see that damn puppet had fallen from its holding at his waist and was lying on the dirt ground, almost in a sitting position.

Jin was surprised. So it was he who would leave him, eh?

Jin closed his eyes and turned away from the puppet. "I see... so it must be." He said with a small smile and began to walk away, glad he was finally free from it.

He was but a few feet away when he heard someone calling out, "Hey! Hey mister!"

Jin turned to see a young boy, barely a teenager, running up to him. The boy had been towing a large wooden buggy, and had left it on the side of the path to... _oh no_.

Jin watched in suppressed horror as the boy ran towards him, holding up damn puppet. Jin twitched. No, he had left him there, what was this kid doing?

"I think you dropped this mister!" The boy handed Jin the small puppet.

Jin felt the wood between his fingers of damn puppet's painted body. Its hands dangled as if waving from its laid back limbs. Trying to mask his desperation, Jin tried to hand it back. "Maybe you would like this toy." He offered tensely, although he had tried to sound plain.

The boy pushed it back at Jin. "Sorry, I'm a little old for those." He laughed politely.

_And I'm not?_ Jin thought cryptically, but merely looked away from the puppet and the boy a moment. Jin let out another dejected sigh. "I see... so it must be." He repeated, a little more strenuous than before.

So it was all a rouse from damn puppet. He was playing tricks on him. Jin twitched. How... _typical_.

The boy watched as the man attached the puppet to a string against his waist, almost seeming reluctant. He frowned. What was a stoic man like this doing with a puppet anyway? Unless...

"You don't look _that_ old mister..." He said and Jin frowned. "Why are..." The boy trailed off in thought.

"Hmm?"

Then the boy seemed to ponder some more for a moment, until a dawning realization appeared on his face. "Not again!" The boy cried out before bursting into a fit of laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haichan had her arms folded as she looked down at the two, who were seated down in front of her. Fuu appeared to be nervous, but Mugen was rolling his eyes and dazing off with a spacey look on his face.

"Young couples... so rowdy these days. First task!" She exclaimed and Fuu and Mugen both looked at her confused. "Fix doors ruined in todays... how'd you put it Mister Mugen... warm up exercise?"

"That's right granny." Mugen replied with a cocky grin.

Haichan raised a perturbed eyebrow, but continued on. "Second task!"

"Yes?" Fuu asked, still nervous.

"Report for the super-deluxe-ceremony-of-delight-ultra-mega-banquet-of-marriage we have planned for this evening at the Taishitebaka restaurant!" She announced, but the two seemed genuinely happy due to the prospect of food. "There will be lots of food!" They smiled wider. "Entertainment!" They still looked happy. "And also a display of undying love for each other!" Their faces began to sour. "By you two showing us your kissing skills for the big finale!"

"What!" Fuu exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"There goes that 'undying' crap again I- wha- _kiss_? Are you crazy you old bat, why would- hmmf!" His mouth had been covered by Fuu's quick hand.

"Sounds great! Thank you Haichan! We'll see you there!" Fuu plastered on the biggest smile and waited for Haichan to leave before releasing her hand from Mugen's loud mouth.

Mugen growled. "Stupid! Why'd you slap me like that!"

"Because you were being an idiot! You could have blown our cover! We're supposed to be happily married and..." She couldn't help but gulp, turn pink, and look away, "...used to kissing."

"Feh!" Mugen huffed out as he stood up next to Fuu and folded his arms. "You're talkin' to the master! Piece of cake."

She scrunched her nose. She looked up to see the inflated Mugen looking very sure of himself with his arms crossed across his puffed out chest and his jaw jutting out in typical Mugen-defiance.

Her tense shoulders dropped momentarily; he looked adorable.

Shaking her head and hitting herself in the leg a few times remedied _those_ thoughts. She stood up next to him and smiled weakly before walking over to the wood and rolled paper that made up the sliding doors.

"Let's get to work." She said softly, trying to avoid eye contact because her mind was still swimming with the thought that in merely a few hours she would be forced to kiss him. And more importantly, trying to hide her blush because she was desperately trying to ignore the fact that maybe she was looking forward to it.

Mugen let out a large sigh and looked over to Fuu silently, while scratching his side.

He may have given off the impression that he was sure of himself and the prospect of kissing her didn't faze him, but that was all fake.

Truth be told... he found himself nervous; and he was never nervous.

Even when fighting, he wasn't afraid of death... but this had nothing to do with swords and the afterlife. Hell, this wasn't even like his experience with women in the brothels! With _Fuu_ it was different... it shouldn't be, but it was.

"Mugen?" Her soft voice cut into his line of thoughts, and he was glad, because he didn't like where it was headed to.

"Uh?" He responded, trying to sound non-committal.

"Why are you making yourself bleed?" She asked pointing to his side where he had begun scratching and never stopped as his mind had wandered and continued applying pressure as his nervousness mounted.

"Dammit! Everything today has been about you and somehow making me bleed!" He blurted out. Really, this was the third time today something involving her had cause him physical pain and blood to be shed.

He noticed the look on her face as she looked up from her crouched position by the door supplies. Dare he say he noticed her blushing? Maybe she was thinking about this morning again... Mugen cursed to himself as he remembered himself. And here he was trying to forget it; pretending like nothing happened...

He unconsciously licked his lower lip where he had bit at it this morning when he was resisting his urges when she was lying on top of him, her hands playing across his chest as if they knew each other intimately. God, how it felt good too...

A frustrated growl rumbled in his throat.

"Muu-gen." Fuu's voice came again, but this time it sounded annoyed as if she was scolding a child.

He frowned and tasted something odd in his mouth. His tongue flicked and he realized he had been biting his lip again, causing more bleeding. "Shit!" He cursed and sucked on his lip and licked at it to stop the bleeding from the old wound.

Fuu had to look away at that instant because of the memories it was bringing back. She remembered the way his tongue and lips had felt against her fingers as he licked away his blood from there.

She shivered at the thought and went immediately to work on the doors, to try and get her mind off such treacherous thoughts as Mugen and her being so... close.

She worked for what seemed like fifteen minutes by herself, until she realized who _wasn't_ helping. She squinted in annoyance.

"Why aren't you helping? This is _your_ fault after all." She asked, aggravated. When she turned around to try and find him, he was lying on the ground, his hands behind his head and his knees bent. It almost looked like he was going to do some crunches, but she knew better than that.

A vein began to pound on her forehead. What a lazy...

"Hey, Mugen!" She exclaimed, and he turned his gaze over to her, his lazy eyes peering out at her under half-closed eyelids. "Why aren't you helping me?"

His eyebrow rose to a pointed peak, as if that was his answer.

She huffed. "You know, since we _are_ married, you're supposed to be the man and fix things around the house!" She said smugly, her chin high in the air. She closed her eyes in mock importance.

There was silence.

She opened her eyes and peered back over to him, and to her surprise he was closer and uncomfortably very near her face with his. She held back a surprised yelp.

"Well, if we're talking about married duties an' all... I expect somethin' a wife's supposed to give her husband." He said in a low voice.

She panicked, a swarm of different emotions attacking her; literally attacking her, causing serious physical pain. Her fear was sending spikes into her throat, her anxiety stabbing her heart, and her deeply hidden hopeful desire was thudding in her chest, making her legs feel like mush and her fingers to start tingling.

He suddenly smirked and began to laugh obnoxiously.

"I didn't really mean it! Damn, I had you goin' -you shoulda seen your face!" He fisted his hand and knocked it on his knee a few times to rub it in.

He received a face-full of screendoor paper as she threw it at him, annoyed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Later on..._

Jin walked into the temple looking for Mugen and Fuu. He quickly went to their room, to find no one there. The door had been repaired and it looked... lopsided. He shook his head; that wasn't important. He was looking for them for a very important reason.

He wondered where they went. He needed to tell them something...

Very _important_.

He looked everywhere, but noticing the time, he had to get back to the restaurant. As much as he loathed doing it, especially after what he learned from the boy, he was still making money –good money too.

Maybe they were at the restaurant...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuu and Mugen sat at the Taishitebaka restaurant with mixed feelings.

Mugen could smell the food already and was starved; he couldn't wait for the feast... but then again his own mind would wander to what the end of the feast meant. It meant that he had to kiss Fuu. Okay, the prospect wasn't all that repulsive, but still... for some odd reason it seemed out of place.

Fuu nervously rang her hands in her kimono. She was hungry but too nervous to care; and that was saying a lot. But she did have a very good reason to be nervous. She was going to kiss Mugen soon... be it forced or not, it was still a kiss! And her very first one too!

She looked up to Haichan who was standing next to them. "Really, do we have to kiss at the end of the banquet? I mean, it is public, and that's just not the proper thing to do, right?" Fuu asked, innocently trying to play off their little crisis. "I'm sure you'd like to keep things traditional. Right?" She gave a big smile, but her voice had strained like she was pleading.

Haichan laughed. "Nonsense, child. We here in this village don't mind all that traditional stuff. We're more modern; we're hip, we're with it." Haichan struck a strange pose and Fuu glossed over. So much for trying to talk her way out of it.

Fuu sighed and looked out of the corner of her eye to Mugen. He seemed laid back, lounging in the chair, as if he had no care in the world.

Then he made an impatient noise, and glanced over to the kitchen doors.

Fuu squinted. Was that _all_ that was on his mind!

Mugen drummed his fingers against his knee under the table and could barely keep his laid-back appearance straight. He was freakin' going nuts; what with the mixture of food and what was about to come after the food, well... Mugen had a simple mind –and in being that way, processing all these 'emotional' things was driving him crazy; that and he was hungry beyond belief.

His eyes shot to the kitchen, and awaited the food. Food was good. That could get his mind off of what came after the meal... a kiss. Was that his dessert? It certainly fell into place as one.

Desserts were always good. Sweet too. He liked sweet things... would her kiss be sweet? _Oh... dear... God!_ _What in the fuck was he thinking! What was wrong with him!_

Mugen was NOT a love-sick, candy-barfing, romantic fool! Never! Not in a million damn years!

His eyes darted unconsciously to said 'denied' dessert. This was tough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jin arrived at the restaurant, and found that he had a heavy workload ahead of him. He was to prepare several things, and had little time to do it. He didn't even have time to look and see if Mugen and Fuu were in the eating area.

He had to get to them, but at the moment didn't know where they were. Maybe if he got his stuff done in time he'd find them eventually.

And after he found them...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amazingly, dinner went by really quick, and also the entertainment. Fuu couldn't believe how time had flown by. It seemed only minutes ago she was starting on the appetizers.

Haichan tapped the table with a wooden spoon and gathered everyone's attention. "And now, for the end of this grand feast, we shall witness undying love. Before us here is a beautiful young couple, and through the many trials and rituals, have managed to still show their love. It is a strong love, think of the rituals!"

Fuu suddenly thought of one of the rituals, where Mugen gave her some sunflower seeds. She smiled, and peeked over at him. He was peeking over at her at the same moment and their eyes met.

Mugen thought about the small knife with the infinite symbol carved in it that Fuu gave him during one of the rituals. His lips twitched and he slowly glanced over to her, to find she was already peeking at him; their eyes met and they could not look away.

"We can see their young love with last forever and ever. And in their portrait, can you not see the love! Especially Mister Mugen, look at that face!" Haichan declared as the painting was revealed behind them. Fuu and Mugen looked back and both could not hold back a snicker at their portrayal on the paper. They looked back at each other and smiled again. "And who could forget the giant meal Fuu made for her husband with the main ingredient being wasabi root! It takes true, undying love for a man to eat that much wasabi, and equally undying love for a woman to make it for her man without hesitation. We all know us women love to torture our husbands. We only pretend to be killing them, right Fuu?"

Everyone in the crowd laughed heartily. Even Fuu cracked a smile and remembered how Mugen had eaten all the food no matter how bad it tasted. She nodded to Haichan's question.

"And so, since we have all pretty much gotten to know this married couple really well, they can show us one more ritual tonight, as the finale to all marriage rituals that will satisfy our traditions, they will present a kiss to us. They will show us their undying love once and for all."

Everyone turned to Mugen and Fuu, and even the small string band struck up a low and romantic tune.

Fuu gulped. This was it. Maybe... it wouldn't be so bad...

Mugen leaned closer, his hand on the table besides her and he swallowed hard. This was it... now or never... maybe it wouldn't be that bad to kiss her...

Fuu felt him get closer and the heat rise to her cheeks. They were married after all... for real...

Mugen got so close he could see the specks in her big brown eyes. The memory of the night he said he wanted her flashed in his mind. Was that really a mistake? Because at the moment, he really did want to kiss her!

Fuu was tense but was filled with giddy anticipation somehow. It was Mugen, but she wanted it to happen suddenly... with him... she wanted to kiss him!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jin was finishing up cutting some fruit when he noticed a lot of the cooks huddled around the open door to the eating area. He frowned.

He walked up behind them, curious. "What's going on?" He asked quietly to one of the guys.

"Shh! They're making that 'married couple' kiss."

Jin's eyes went wide. Mugen and Fuu!

He pushed past them and stumbled into the restaurant's lounge and saw the two of them indeed leaning towards one another, about to kiss at the head of the largest table. He scrambled past other tables, and was almost within reach of the table, when he snagged on something.

He was stuck! He looked down and saw that damn puppet and his string were caught in the wood of a chair. He tugged, but it was no use. He glanced over to see them about to have lip-lock, and he just had to stop it, because he had something important to tell them!

Damn puppet! He pulled some more, but the chair would not budge either. Was it bolted to the ground or something? He tried once more to pull free, but the puppet would not let go.

Finally, Jin put a tight grip on his sword and pulled it from its sheath –surprising many who were in close proximity to him- and with one swift swipe, cut not only the string, but also the entire chair itself.

In a feat defying normal aerodynamics, damn puppet went flying into the air, soaring across the large table and landing with a loud wooden crash right in front of Mugen and Fuu, startling them enough for them to turn away from each other and shoot a look at where the puppet had flown from.

"Jin!" Fuu exclaimed, surprised to see him, her heart racing form both Mugen's proximity and intention and also the sudden appearance of a wooden puppet on her dinner plate.

Mugen glared at Jin, almost as if he was mad for him interrupting.

Jin took the last few steps and reached their side and spoke, "I have something important to tell you."

Fuu and Mugen looked up at him, awaiting his response and reason for the sudden interruption.

Haichan looked surprisingly unfazed; like she knew this was going to happen eventually. She was actually beginning to look sad that the fun was over.

Jin closed his eyes as he spoke calmly what he had discovered.

"You're not married. That man the first night... not a priest. That place we're staying at... not a temple. And this town... is no ordinary town, if it can even be called that.

It took all of ten seconds for it to sink into Mugen and Fuu's mind.

And then the chaos began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A/N: Wow! It's been a really long time, hasn't it? Half a year! I really didn't mean for it to be that long a wait, this is actually my main focus right now, and I actually had the bulk of this chapter written for about 2-3 months now, but never finished it up to post. But now I have, and it's not the end either. It still has a few chapters till it's over. Well, what did you think of the end part there huh? I've had it planned all along, mwahahahah! _

_As always, tell me in a review your favorite part. Mine this chapter was the Jin and puppet moment where he was like "so it must be" . I died as I wrote that; when is Jin/puppet stuff not fun?_

_Anyway, a couple things as treats for you all who have been patient for an update. Just think of them as gifts from me to you all for saying 'sorry about the lateness' kind of a thing. _

_First of all- Mugen X Fuu pic I drew, posted on my website. Here's a link, with spaces in there, so be sure to take those out in the address box. If it does not post right, go to my website posted on my profile, and then go to 'my art' and then go to 'mugen and fuu pic' near the bottom. It is a pic of the scene in chapter 6 –you'll know which one. http/ hometown. Aol .com / pikaen / mufu. html_

_Second! A special sneak peek at the upcoming sequel to this fic. It is set in the future after the events in this fic. I have written the first chapter, and am working on the other chapters as I finish off this fic. XD . the peek is posted below here, just a part of the first chapter. Hope you like it. Don't want to read it? Then stop here! XD_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_(from chapter 1 –Interesting Introductions)_

Azentaro wandered the small path. He didn't know why his parents walked so slowly. Well, it couldn't be helped anyway, they were always quiet and reserved, almost a typical father and mother; and he respected that.

The journey had been long, too long. Staying at inns and sometimes the occasional shrine was okay, it wasn't anything thrilling or degrading, it was simply a place to sleep. Although, it would have been so much faster if they took another form of transportation other than their own two feet. But his father being typical, had gone for the more frugal-money-saving way.

He just didn't care for all the walking, especially because he was so much faster than his parents.

He couldn't shake the weird suspicion though, that something wasn't quite right. His father was always quiet and –to a sense- mysterious, but lately he could sense he was somehow up to something.

Of course, his father left no clues for him to substantiate his suspicion, but that was almost expected. His father was just one big enigma sometimes, Azentaro thought; the man wore glasses and didn't even need them... oddness.

Azentaro shook his head idly, trying to clear his mind from wandering too much. He should be concentrating on the road...

Road...

He stopped and noticed he was in the middle of a small thicket of woods. Great. How'd he end up here? This had happened several times during their trip, but he always managed to find his way back to his parents. He couldn't have walked that far away.

He began to try and retrace his steps and find the small road again. He walked for several more minutes until something caught his attention in the distance.

He went towards the noises, which seemed to be in a small clearing. He reached the outskirts and saw a girl being attacked by a wild-looking man in a pony-tail and tattered gray kimono cut short at the sleeves.

The girl was in red and didn't seem to be doing too well. In fact, it looked like she was losing.

The man in gray did a weird cartwheel thing, and tried to kick the girl in the side. She dodged by leaning to the side awkwardly, almost falling over. The man was quick though and started to swing his hands in to hit her face.

She blocked and pushed back against his arms, but fell down into the low grass.

The man seemed to reach into his sleeve as if to maybe grab a knife.

Azentaro couldn't let the girl be killed so he jumped into the clearing to help her.

He pulled out his bow and arrows that were attached to his back and pulled back and fired at the man's head.

Amazingly, the man seemed to sense it and leaned back almost in a perfect ninety degree angle. The girl screamed loudly and fell back. The man whipped back up and turned to the source of the arrow.

"Hey asshole, watch where you practice huh!" The man exclaimed, glaring angrily at Azentaro.

"I wasn't practicing." Azentaro replied smoothly.

"So you were aiming at me on purpose then?" The man growled dangerously.

"Hmm." Azentaro answered and they stared at each other as a cool breeze blew through the field.

Both opponents faced off, waiting for the other to make a move-

"Argh!" Azentaro choked as something lunged at him from behind. He barely realized it was the girl he had been saving... and she was choking him!

"You bastard! Why were you trying to kill my father you _jerk_!" The girl screamed as she struggled on his back. Azentaro fell to his knees, the girl still on him, strangling him to death.

"I...ga-was trying to...save...augh!" Azentaro managed before there was a slight shift of wind and he noticed a pair of familiar, sandaled feet in front of his face.

The girl had stopped and was face to face with a seemingly very sharp samurai sword.

She followed the long sleek line of metal to a very stern-faced, pale man. He was older, with long black hair that had two streaks of white on either side of his face. His dark eyes were framed by delicate glasses sitting atop a thin nose.

She was wide-eyed and felt somehow intimidated by this man.

Just when she wondered where her delinquent father was to protect her against this samurai, she saw him idle up and put an elbow on the samurai's shoulder as if they were pals! What was going on!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Good so far? I think so, it's going to be fun, already it fun to write. It's going to be a short ficlet, not too long, just short and sweet. Hope you will enjoy in the future! -SEMPAIKO


End file.
